godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Godzilla – König der Monster
Beim 1956 erschienenen Film Godzilla – König der Monster (Original: Godzilla, King of the Monsters!) handelt es sich um die US-amerikanische Version des ersten Godzilla-Films von 1954 Godzilla. Neben dem Entfernen einiger Szenen sind die gravierensten Änderungen die vom Original abweichende Synchronisation und die neu geschaffene Figur des Steve Martin, ein US-amerikanischer Reporter. Handlung thumb|right|[[Godzilla machen die Panzer nichts aus]] Zu Beginn des Films sieht man den Frachter Aikomaru, als plötzlich ein grelles Licht aus dem Meer erscheint und das Schiff sinkt. Der Marineoffizier Ogata, der sich gerade bei seiner Freundin Emiko Yamane befindet, wird angefordert und zudem ein Erkundungsschiff in die Nähe der Insel Odo entsendet, welches aber auf die selbe mysteriöse Weise auf dem Grund des Meeres landet. Es gibt nur drei Überlebende, doch auch dessen Rettungsboot wird versenkt. Der letzte Überlebende Masaji wird schließlich an die Küste gespült. Dort bleiben in letzter Zeit die Fischfänge aus, welshalb viele denken, dass das sagenumwogene Ungeheuer "Godzilla" keine Fische mehr findet und man ihm deswegen ein Menschenopfer bringen müsse. Tatsächlich berichtet auch Masaji von einem Meeresungeheuer. Noch am gleichen Abend entsteigt schließlich ein riesiger Dinosaurier dem Meer und verwüstet die Insel. Ogatas Leute untersuchen den Ort des Geschehens und stoßen auf radioaktive Verseuchung. Zudem findet Professor Yamane, Emikos Vater, einen Trilobiten, was ihn zu der Annahme führt, dass es sich um die Spur eines Tieres aus der Jura-Zeit handeln muss. Kurz darauf taucht das Geschöpf auch tatsächlich kurzzeitig am Strand auf. Ein gewisser Dr. Tanabe berichtet daraufhin in einem Vortrag vor der Regierung, dass es sich bei dem Ungeheuer um einen ca. 50 Meter großen Dinosaurier handelt, der von den Einheimischen als "Godzilla" bezeichnet wird. Er muss in einer unterirdischen Höhle im Pazifik überdauert haben und schließlich von den amrikanischen Atombomben geweckt und verstrahlt worden sein. Sofort wird die japanische Flotte in das Gebiet entsandt, doch will z. B. Prof. Yamane nicht, dass Godzilla getötet wird, da er ein wichtiges Forschungsobjekt sein könnte. Dennoch wird Dr. Serizawa angefordert, der für fähig gehalten wird, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Emiko, die dem Doktor schon seit ihrer Kindheit als Frau versprochen ist, veranlasst ein Interview, doch hält sich Serizawa bedeckt, was seine letzten Forschungen angeht. Nur Emiko zeigt er seine Erfindung, welche anscheinend mehr als entsetzt über sie ist und verspricht, nichts von ihr zu erzählen. Am Abend greift Godzilla erneut an, diesmal allerdings einen Vorort von Tokio. Deshalb wird der gesamte Küstenbereich Japans evakuiert und elektrisch geladener Stracheldraht mit 50.000 Volt ausgelegt. Als Godzilla dann im Bezirk Tokio-Yokohama wieder auftaucht, hilft allerdings sowohl diese Stromfalle, als auch der Einsatz von Panzern und der restlichen Armee nichts gegen die Riesenechse. Mit Hilfe eines mächtigen Hitzestrahls richtet Godzilla enorme Verwüstungen an und wandert von Stadtteil zu Stadtteil, bis ganz Tokio zerstört ist, samt seinen Sehenswürdigkeiten, wie z. B. dem Hafen oder dem Fernsehturm. Als eine Flugzeugstaffel zur Verstärkung ankommt, zieht sich Godzilla bereits wieder ins Meer zurück. Emiko kann das Elend der vielen Verletzten nicht ertragen und verrät Ogata doch etwas von Serizawa Erfindung, dem sogenannten Oxygen-Zerstörer, welcher Sauerstoff zersetzt und somit alles Leben vernichten könnte. Diese Waffe soll gegen Godzilla eingesetzt werden, doch streubt sich Serizawa dagegen, da der Oxygen-Zerstörer in den falschen Händen zu mächtig werden könnte. Es kommt zum Streit, doch als Serizawa im Fernsehen ebenfalls von dem vielen Leid erfährt, willigt er schließlich doch ein, seinem Volk zu helfen. Er und Ogata tauchen daraufhin in das Gebiet, in dem Godzilla lebt und aktivieren den Oxygen-Zerstörer. Während Ogata wieder auftaucht, bleibt Serizawa und opfert sich, indem er seine Sauerstoffleitung durchtrennt. Godzilla wird durch den Oxygen-Zerstörer tatsächlich getötet, doch warnt Prof. Yamane vor viel schlimmeren Katastrophen, wenn weiterhin so leichtfertig mit Atomenergie umgegangen wird. Cast Steve Martin - Raymond Burr Ogata - Akira Takarada Emiko Yamane - Momoko Kōchi Dr. Serizawa - Akihiko Hirata Prof. Yamane - Takashi Shimura Hagiwara - Sachio Sakai Masaji - Ren Yamamoto Shinkichi - Toyoaki Suzuki Dr. Tanabe - Fuyuki Murakami Godzilla - Haruo Nakajima Kategorie:Filme